


Some flowers don’t get the chance to bloom.

by Rillion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Brotherly Love, F/M, Gen, Hunter Life, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Sam Winchester, Supportive Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rillion/pseuds/Rillion
Summary: After Eileen’s death, Dean notices how affected Sam is by it.-About a relationship that came to a tragic end before it was able to blossom.





	Some flowers don’t get the chance to bloom.

“You okay?” Worry clouds Dean’s face and his hand reaches for Sam’s shoulder, where it is placed in an comforting gesture.  
“I don’t know. I guess I’m not.”, Sam sighs. Since he got the news of Eileen’s death and saw her dead body before him, he feels empty, drained. He isn’t sure if what he feels is real sorrow, if he is just simulating it, or if it is more than he feels usually when they loose an ally, a friend, _family _.__  
Dean hands him a hot steaming cup of deep brown liquid and sits down next to him. Sam’s nose hovers over the edge, smelling the content. His eyebrows shoot up. “Hot chocolate?”  
The older approves, attempting a grin. “You always loved those when you were sad. Seemed like the right time”, he explains.  
“Yeah, you’re probably right. Thanks Dean .” Sam flashes a small smile before he carefully takes a sip from the hot cup and curls his large fingers around it after setting it down again, the thud of the mug functioning as the beginning of a relatively comfortable silence. Well, as comfortable as the situation allows.  
Sam stares into space, sorting out his emotions, while Dean just looks to Sam from time to time, to see if he was ready to talk again.  
“You liked her, didn’t you?”, Dean says when he sees Sam shift and move the hot chocolate to his lips again. He had, of course, noticed the sympathy his little brother has for the fellow huntress and how she seemed to return it.  
“I-“, the younger starts, but falling silent again. He then takes a deep breath, turning his head towards his brother, who looks patient, honest and open at him. This gives Sam a sort of safety only Dean could give him, and then he isn’t holding back anymore.  
“Yeah. I think I did. I do.” The words cross his mouth with a sad huffed laugh. Deans whole focus is only on his pained little brother, paying attention to everything he does.  
“I know it’s pathetic and selfish”, Sam continues, “but I really thought-“  
He takes a deep breath again.  
“For a minute I actually thought, that with her, everything could maybe work out.”, Sam says. Dean still doesn’t interrupt. He knows Sam isn’t yet finished, let’s the younger take all the time he needs.  
Sam starts again:  
“You know, I thought, she is in the life, was raised a hunter, like us. She kind of has the same circumstances as us. That’s the best outlook we could get, isn’t it? She understood it. Understood me. Better than other people. And I felt this instant connection I had to her. This same mindset, sympathy, being on the same page. And for a moment I-“ The taller shakes his head, hair bouncing against the stubbled cheeks. There is a tight knot in his chest. It makes breathing difficult for him. For control, Sam bit his lower lip, continuing to talk:  
“I guess she was the only person I actually had a chance of developing a serious relationship with, you know? I was happy around her. She- she made me feel at ease.”  
Dean sees how his brothers eyes get glassy, giving him the impulse of leaning forward to give Sam the reassuring feeling of a safe environment and of his full attention.  
“If only I could’ve had more time with her, Dean. Getting to know her better.”, Sam throws between his sentences, instinctively looking up to the ceiling, pressing his lips together before continuing.  
“It was pathetic of me to think about that. No matter who the person is, in our life, there is no chance of staying with them. Not for long”, Sam says defeated. “All my attempts on finding love ended painfully. Why did I think it would be different this time?” He takes a large gulp of hot chocolate in hopes of untying the knot in his throat and chest.  
“Finding love isn’t for hunters.”, Sam says silently, yearningly gazing far far away. A lonely tear leaves the younger’s left eye as he now stares down on his now cold mug of hot chocolate.  
Dean had patiently listened to everything Sam wanted to get off his chest. Seeing his little brother, who cried so very rarely, so hurt and vulnerable, makes him act immediately. He pulls Sam up and into a comforting hug. The younger startles at first, but welcomes the warm embrace of his big brother.  
“Just let it out.”, Dean encourages Sam and the taller Winchester let out the sobs he had held back. The older brother remembers too well when he comforted the younger after Jess, after Madison. This case isn’t so much different from them. Dean tightens the embrace, wanting to absorb Sam’s pain like a sponge. He knows he can’t do anything else, as he himself has been in similar situations.  
“Thank you”, Sam whispered.  
“You don’t need to thank me”, Dean says, holding him steady.

__Some flowers don’t get the chance to bloom._ _

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote when a lesson in school was cancelled.
> 
> I’m not someone who exactly ships things, but I did notice Sam and Eileen’s chemistry, so I wrote about it. Also it’s a great situation for Dean to be the awesome brother he is.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
